For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-10431 discloses a parking support device for a vehicle, the parking support device performing support in a driving operation for a driver of the vehicle which performs parallel parking.
In the parking support device, a movement prediction curve of the vehicle is displayed, and a superimposed display of a guideline (guide information) that indicates a returning timing for steering is further performed on an information display, based on an image that is acquired by a rear imaging camera and a steering angle that is detected by a steering angle sensor.
A description is made that the driver may perform the driving operation for parallel parking while watching two indications of the movement prediction curve and the guideline (the paragraph [0007] and FIG. 4 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-10431).